Las Vacaciones de Terry
by Max player123
Summary: Terry es enviado de vacaciones por el Señor Diaz quien llega para asegurar que el no se meta en problemas como Batman , pero todo se sale de control al darse cuenta de que Gatubela esta al asecho
**Las Vacaciones Prometidas**

Como todas las noches , el mayor de los Mginnis llegaba a la BatiCueva , entra con cuidado para quitarse la mascara y ver a su jefe sentado frente a la gran computadora

 **— Llegas tarde Mginnis —** El joven de cabellos negros se sentó en la mesa donde solían reparar el traje **— Repórtate ahora —**

 **— Oiga jefe , solo déjeme respirar —** Terry ve su celular mientras que Bruno estaba sostenido por su bastón **— De verdad quisiera tener una noche en paz sin tener que ser Batman —**

 **— ¿ Por que lo dices ? —**

El nuevo Batman abre su mensaje de voz **— Escuche esto** _ **" Mginnis eres hombre muerto ... "**_ **No querrá escuchar el resto —**

— **¿ Que quieres que haga ? —**

Terry lanza el traje de Batman y toma su mochila **— Le diré algo , el sábado me lo tomare libre le guste o no —**

 **— Bien le pediré a alguien que tome las vacaciones de la empresa —**

El chico de la chaqueta café voltea para ver al anciano que acariciaba a su perro **— ¿ Vacaciones ? ¿ De que habla señor Diaz ? —**

 **— Es solo un pequeño viaje de dos semanas a las islas canarias —** Bruno le lanza los boletos para la familia de Terry quien ve los folletos **— Pero me temo que tendrás que llevar a tu familia y por cierto llamo tu madre y quiere que lleves leche de camino a casa —**

El chico de cabello negro sale de la mansión mientras que caminaba un par de calles hasta escuchar sonar su celular y escuchar la voz de Dana quien estaba molesta por lo sucedido

 **— Dana escúchame por favor ... Si soy un tonto por descuidarte pero tengo un regalo para ti —** Terry ve la hora y sale al un pequeño puesto **— Te espero en el chezzis pizza en 10 minutos —** El joven se sienta en uno de los lugares para ver llegar a su novia enfadada con una falda gris y camisa negra con un bolso negra **— Dana , estoy aquí —**

 **— Me sorprende verte aquí Terry —** La chica se sienta enfadada viendo que llegaba la pizza **— Gracias pero ya cene en casa ... ¿ Cual es tu plan para estar solos ? —** Terry le muestra el folleto a lo que Dana se sorprende con una sonrisa **— Terry ¿ para esto estuviste trabajando tanto ? ¿ Para llevarme de vacaciones ? —**

 **— Mi mamá siempre me dijo que las sorpresas buenas tardan en llegar —** La chica de labios negros sonríe mientras que tenia los ojos vidriosos **— Se que irán mamá y Matt pero todo no se puede —** La chica le da un beso muy profundo en la boca a lo que deja a Terry asombrado **— Jamas me habías besado así —**

 **— Acostúmbrate —** Dana sale del restaurante pero no antes de cerrarle el ojo a Terry quien terminaba su pizza , cuando llega a su casa eran las 00:00 AM el joven se hecha en su cama y escucha su Skype **— Oye Terry estuve pensando , ya que me regalas unas vacaciones en un paraíso tropical , quisiera darte algo —**

 **— No es necesario Dana ... —**

 **— Mhm lo que quiero decir es ... ¿ Cual traje de baño te gusta mas ? ¿ Blanco o negro ? —** El Batman tragaba saliva al ver que ella sostenía los traje de baño **— ¿ Y bien ? ... Creo que mejor me llevo ambos —**

 **— Rayos... —**

 **— Hasta mañana Terry —**

La llamada se cuelga y Terry se hecha para atrás mientras que el sol asomaba por su ventana , al abrir los ojos ve que su hermano estaba por tomar sus cosas de nuevo pero este le lanza su almohada dándole en la cabeza a Matt

 **— Largo de mi cuarto tonto —** Terry lo levanta de los pies y lo hecha afuera **— No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas de nuevo Matt —**

 **— ¿ trajiste la leche ? —** La madre de Terry lo abraza y le besa la mejilla **— Gracias por el bello regalo , a decir verdad no sabia que trabajabas tanto para estas vacaciones —**

 **— Es mi forma de decir " lo siento por todo lo que hice mal " —** El celular y resultaba ser su jefe quien estaba al otro lado **— ¿ Que sucede señor Diaz ? —**

 **— Tenemos que hablar Mginnis —** El chico se puso en camino pero antes paso para desayunar algo , al llegar a la mansión se da cuenta de que el jefe no estaba en la BatiCueva sino en uno de sus autos privados **— Eh visto que retiraste varios de tus créditos —**

 **— Oiga necesitare algo para llevar a mamá , Matt y Dana —**

 **— Cancela el préstamo , yo te daré los créditos para tus vacaciones y llévate a mi pequeño —**

Terry toma las llaves y cuando estaba por retirar pero ve a Bruno con una sonrisa **— ¿ Quiere venir ? Yo invito —**

 **— No gracias —**

 **— Vamos diviértase un poco , ademas no se perdería de nada —** El día de clases termino y Terry llega a su casa para empacar mientras que su madre cargaba una maleta de mano , Matt llevaba su maleta mientras que el mayor de los hermanos cargaba un bolso deportivo , al acercarse al auto aprieta la alarma mientras que la familia se acercaba para subir al auto , pasaron por la casa de Dana quien se sube al asiento delantero junto a terry **— Bueno es hora de que descansemos un poco —**

 **— Me sorprende que después de tanto tiempo te diviertas —** El camino fue bastante largo , en la primera parte del trayecto , Matt estaba muy inquieto y molestaba con sus juegos , mientras que llegaron a un puesto para comer unas hamburguesas , mientras que Dana se sentaba junto a su novio veían las noticias donde el sitio a donde iban ellos era el hogar de la barrera de coral mas grande de américa , cuando estaban satisfechos , Terry recibe una llamada en su celular **— ¿ Otra vez el ? —**

 **— Por favor que sea equivocado ...¿ Hola ? ... Eh no esta equivocado —** Todos se quedan tranquilos al darse cuenta de que estaba equivocado el numero **— Bueno mi suerte empieza a cambiar —**

Los cuatro se subieron al auto para ver el hotel a lo lejos , al llegar Terry se registra con su familia y recibe dos llaves , El cuarto 5 era para la madre y hermano de Terry y el cuarto 6 era para los dos adolescentes Dana se tira en la cama y Terry a su lado para mirarse a lo ojos

 **Continuara**


End file.
